just_dance_best_anniversary_hitsfandomcom-20200213-history
Better Call The Handyman
Better Call The Handyman by Just Vibes is featured on ''Just Dance Best Anniversary Hits''. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man that is dressed like a handyman. He wears a blue suit, a purple helmet, and a toolbelt with tools in it. Background The background is blue with slowly spinning bolts, and the arrows are blue, red, yellow and white. The section with the current part is yellow, with white trails and other symbols related to the moves. Routine Description * Part 1 and 7: in the first and seventh part, you have to throw your arm down energetically, as if you were using a hammer. You first have to hit the left, then the right, and finally the left twice and the right again. * Part 2 and 8: in the second and eight part, you have to move your hands to the left slowly, as if you were ironing, and then you have to bring them down diagonally at a slow pace. * Part 3 and 9: in the third and ninth part, you have to stretch your arms out to the left slowly, as if you were pushing a drill into a wall; then, do the same movement to the right. * Part 4 and 10: in the fourth and tenth part, you have to keep your left arm down and move the right one back and forth, as if you were sawing something. * Part 5 and 11: in the fifth and eleventh part, you have to move your arms down and up and then in two upwards waves, as if you were painting a wall. * Part 6 and 12: in the sixth and twelfth part, you have to move your arms bent 90° from left to right, as if you were using two wrenches. Gold Moves There will attempt to be 2 custom gold moves for Better Call the Handyman: * Gold Move 1: During part 8, move your arms down diagonally at a slow pace the 2nd to last time it's done * 'Gold Move 2: '''Move your arms in 90° the final 2 times its done. These are the last moves of the routine. Trivia * ''Better Call The Handyman is the same track as the one used in the Warmup routine for Electro Body Combat. * This song can be played with only one Joy-Con and up to 6 players. Players will have to go to the search and choose the Solo search to find this song, favorite the song, and play it through the Non-Stop Shuffle in your favorites. ** This option can also work when you use your smartphone. *** This will not be true in game, as it'll be playable with 6 players (PC), and 4 players (Wii U) automatically **** This will need to be unlocked on Wii U after playing 2 songs from the start. * This is one of the two playable Double Rumble routines available in the E3 and Gamescom versions of its origin game, the other being El Sabor Del Ritmo, ''also in the same game * An unused avatar for the routine can be found in the ''Just Dance World Cup 2019 archives. ** This will be used in Best Anniversary Hits